


Greek Tragedy

by letjenlisa



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, Season 3 Finale, Villaneve Endgame, basically eve’s thoughts on the bridge + a little extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letjenlisa/pseuds/letjenlisa
Summary: After she walks away, Eve begins to think about what she wants.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Greek Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it would be interesting to write Eve’s thought process while walking away from Villanelle on the bridge, and a scene afterwards. 
> 
> If you spot certain references, you’re definitely gay lmao

Without the warmth of the body next to her, Eve began to feel the chill of the London night. With every step she took, thoughts about a life without Villanelle consumed her mind. What was she going back to? An empty flat. No job at MI6 since Carolyn had decided to close the case against ‘The Twelve’. She didn’t have Niko. Not that she wanted him anyway.

Then, what did she want? She knew she couldn’t go back to a colourless life like the other people on the bridge. Probably walking home after a mundane day at work to a partner or maybe even a cat. She definitely didn’t want a cat.

She felt as if she had been sleepwalking through her entire life, until a certain rude, outspoken, beautiful, blonde Russian woke her up to show her how fantastic and strange the world could be. She didn’t want to fall back into the same rhythm as before.

Every moment had led up to her acceptance of what she really wanted. She wanted Villanelle. More than any job at MI6. More than any flat or house in all of London. More than she ever wanted Niko. She wanted the woman who turned her world upside down, who was unapologetic about her darkness and showed Eve her own. She wanted the woman who made life more exciting than it had ever been before, who challenged Eve more than she ever knew possible.

Eve smiled to herself. She recalled the story of Orpheus and Eurydice, a myth she read in her classics class at University. A story of patience. Orpheus made a deal with Hades to release his true love from the underworld, on the condition that he would not turn to look at Eurydice before they reached the exit. It ended, as many Greek Myths do, in tragedy. Orpheus turned to look at his love and she was whisked back into the underworld forever.

The difference here, Eve thinks, is that  _her_ true tragedy would be to not look at her love one last time, even if her gaze isn’t met. She had to make the poet's choice.

Eve turned, desperate to catch even a glimpse of Villanelle. She felt her breath hitch when her eyes lay on the woman opposite her, in all her colour. A moment felt like forever until Villanelle’s eyes met Eve.

Silence.

Eve couldn’t seem to take her eyes away from the woman before her who was smiling ever so gently. Eve had never seen this smile before. It was not cocky, or playful. It was silent happiness. Maybe even disbelief.

Eve felt herself running towards her, allowing Villanelle to catch her in an embrace. This was the closest they had ever been, and it felt safe. It felt right. Moments passed and neither womanmoved, both holding each other as if it meant everything.

‘Cardamom’

‘What?’

‘Cardamom’ Eve looked up to Villanelle’s curious eyes ‘on the bus you asked me what you smelled like. It’s Cardamom, maybe even a bit of Iris and Violet too’

Eve felt the laugh echo through Villanelle’s chest and felt her head rest onto her shoulder to hear it more clearly.

‘Where do we go now?’

‘Wherever you want’ Villanelle smiled down at Eve ‘We have the whole world’.


End file.
